The present invention relates to a memory card connector for mounting on a circuit board to hold a memory card, and more particularly to such a straddle mounting type memory card connector, that can be directly and horizontally clamped on the circuit board to hold a memory card at one side of the circuit board.
A regular memory card connector is generally comprised of a connector body, and two vertically spaced rows of terminals mounted in the connector body. The terminals each have a contact end and a soldering end arranged at right angles. The contact end of each terminal is provided for plugging into a respective contact hole at the memory card. The soldering end of each terminal is bonded to a pad at the circuit board by SMT (surface mounting technology). Because the connection between The straddle mounting type memory card connector and the circuit board is achieved simply by soldering the soldering end of each of the terminals to the pad at the circuit board, the terminals tend to be broken. Further, because the terminals have a substantially L-shaped profile, and are respectively soldered to the circuit board, The straddle mounting type memory card connector requires much installation space. When installed, the whole assembly of the circuit board and The straddle mounting type memory card connector has a certain height.